


The Way It Is Now

by looneyngilo2



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merricat is happy now. Murder, insanity, and a bit of implied consensual incest between adult sisters. (summary by author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Is Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way It Is Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39685) by mad poetess. 



> Thank you so much to the creators of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, and to the wonderful mpoetess for writing this story and giving me permission to podfic it (we communicated through tweets, tumblr and ao3!).
> 
>    
> Please check out the anthology. "108 woman-centered stories by 90 different authors and 44 different podficcers in 78 fandoms" (I podficced 4 of those).

Download available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmvtqbgb8uz02wy/%5BWe%20Have%20Always%20Lived%20in%20the%20Castle%5D%20The%20Way%20It%20Is%20Now.mp3).

 

Check out the rest of the collection [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)


End file.
